Cuento de hadas
by Death Hime
Summary: A pesar del dolor y los problemas existe aquella persona que vuelve tu vida un cuento de hadas/SHINee/MinhoxTaemin


**Cuento de hadas**

Desde que lo vio desde lejos por los pasillos de la agencia y en especial cuando supo que estaría con él en un grupo, algo en su interior hizo clic. No conocía la razón de aquello ni que significaba ese extraño sentimiento, pero rápidamente se hizo buen amigo de él y de los demás en SHINee.

Tras poco tiempo se habían convertido en una familia, el protector y comprensivo padre Onew, la diva y concienzuda madre Key, el alegre tío Jonghyun, el silencioso pero amable hijo mayor Minho y el bebé adorable Taemin. Después de un tiempo la madre y el tío se volvieron tal vez demasiado cercanos, pero nada cambió para el maknae.

No había sido un buen día para Taemin, para su mala suerte no tenía prácticas ni horarios que cubrir, por lo que las cosas seguirían peor. Al salir de clases recibió una acostumbrada tanda de golpes y maltratos, ahora tenía algo de fama y sus compañeros de escuela no hacían otra cosa que hacer su vida tras las luces una pesadilla.

En casa las cosas no eran muy distintas, vivió siempre en un ambiente de peleas y gritos. Y hoy no sería una excepción, se ganó varios regaños por su tardanza, por ser un cobarde y otro montón de cosas que dejó de oír.

Se encerró en su habitación deseando tener una familia como la que formaba con sus amigos, o al menos poder tenerlos cerca, lamentablemente no sería así por algunos días.

Entre lágrimas cogió el teléfono, vio los primeros cuatro nombres en el directorio, pensando en alguien que pudiese reanimarlo.

Jonghyun y Key posiblemente estarían juntos y ocupados en sus propios asuntos, Onew ya tenía demasiado con tener las responsabilidades de ser el líder y escucharlo cuando lo tenía cerca, debía dejarlo vivir su propia vida, el único disponible, Minho.

Marcó y recibió respuesta al segundo exacto del primer tono. No pronunció palabra.

- ¿Taemin ah? ¿Eres tú? ¿Dime que pasa?- Preguntaba Minho al silencio-. ¿Taemin? Si es una broma ya déjalo, si no hablas cortaré.-

- ¡No cortes por favor!- Dijo finalmente.

- Al fin hablas, ¿sucede algo?-

- Yo... necesitaba alguien con quien hablar.- Dijo algo nervioso sin ocultar sus sollozos.

- ¿Problemas en casa?- un suspiro fue su respuesta-. Soy todo oídos.-

- Lo de siempre, los chicos en la escuela, los gritos en casa. No sé que hacer con esto, ahora que están ustedes creí que las cosas serían mejores, pero se ponen peor cada vez. Ya quiero dejar los estudios e irme de casa.-

- Pero ya sabes que si dejas la escuela no sigues en la SM, y solo tienes 15. No te des por vencido, sé que tienes las fuerzas Taemin. Eres la persona con mayor fuerza de voluntad y valor que conozco, si yo fuera tú, no estaría en el mismo lugar. Jamás llegaría tan lejos.-

- Gracias.- Sonrió-. Necesito verte... y a los chicos.-

- Bueno, el viernes reiniciamos con los horarios. Pero, nosotros podríamos vernos mañana si quieres.-

- ¡Si!-

- Pasaré por ti después de clases, iremos a comer algo y ver que hay de nuevo en las tiendas de música, ¿que opinas?-

- Genial, estaré esperando.-

- Ahora descansa, ¿si? Ten una buena noche y sueña lindo, adiós.-

- También tú, buenas noches, un abrazo.-

Las lágrimas y la tristeza eran reemplazadas por una renovada sonrisa, concilió el sueño rápidamente esperando con ansias la tarde del día siguiente.

Los años pasaron y las cosas no cambiaron mucho realmente, pero Taemin veía todo con sus mejores ojos, a pesar del sufrimiento y del dolor, siempre habría alguien a su lado para reanimarlo.

Nada importaba demasiado, Minho siempre daría sus más alentadoras palabras y su mejor sonrisa que harían el corazón del chico latir a mil por hora y harían que todo fuera brillante otra vez.

Si tan solo pudiera confesar tal sentimiento, ¿que pasaría? Si no lo correspondía, su hyung se lo explicaría amablemente, sin destruir su dulce corazón y buscando la mejor manera de seguir con la amistad. Pero si sentía lo mismo, ¿que pasaría entonces?

Si. Taemin le temía más a vivir su primer, único y verdadero amor que a ser rechazado. Posiblemente por la educación que había recibido, su amor era algo prohibido, impropio, serían rechazados por el mundo.

Desde pequeño fue criado pensando de ese modo, aunque ha medida que crecía aprendía por su cuenta. Onew, su padre dentro del grupo le había ayudado a cambiar su modo de ver las cosas; él no veía el amor como algo que pudiera darse solo entre hombre y mujer, para él era algo mágico que sucedía sin fijarse en condiciones de ningún tipo. Y por supuesto traspasó tan puro pensamiento al menor.

Y ahí los tenía a ellos, Jonghyun y Key. Vivian su amor sin problemas y sin preocuparse del resto. No había nada malo en ellos, sus sentimientos eran puros y él podía dar prueba de ello.

No conocía la razón de tal miedo, miedo al mundo, miedo a su familia. Los pensamientos cerrados y conservadores lo obligaban a mantener su sentir en secreto, cuando todo lo que deseaba era sacarlo de su pecho.

Como siempre era el primero en aprender nuevas coreografías y por lo mismo, a veces el encargado de ayudar a los demás con estas. Y ahí estaba otra vez con Minho y Onew.

- Lo sé parece difícil, pero no lo es, solo es algo rápido. Inténtalo.- Dijo Minho dirigiéndose al mayor de los tres.

- ¡Ah! No puedo, no sé como lo hacen.- Dijo tras un fallido intento.

- Hazlo divertido, mira. ¡Saludo amistoso! ¡Abrazo! ¡Esconde el cubito mágico! ¡Desapareció! ¡Escalerita! ¡Arriba una, otra! ¡Cubito mágico! ¡A cantar! ¿Entiendes?- Finalizó el menor, mientras los otros dos lo miraban asombrados.

- ¿Así aprendes todas las coreografías? ¿Cómo lo pensaste?- Preguntó el líder.

- La mayoría, es más fácil si lo haces un juego y no una obligación. Para hacerlo solo necesitas un poco de imaginación, ya ves que parece que das un gran saludo, luego ofreces un abrazo, al darlo escondes un cubito mágico, después tu mano baja en escalerita, subes una, subes otra, muestras el cubito mágico y luego empiezas a cantar.- Dijo explicando paso a paso con una gran sonrisa.

Minho solo admiraba en silencio aquella gran alegría, diversión, ternura y optimismo del menor que siempre lo había cautivado.

Al finalizar el ensayo, cada uno podía tomar el camino que quisiera, era el momento para que pasaran con los suyos un tiempo.

- Adiós, nos vemos la próxima semana.- Se despidió Jonghyun abrazando a Key sobre los hombros para alejarse juntos.

- ¿Vamos a comer algo los tres?- Propuso el menor.

- Lo siento, tengo otro compromiso, quedé de juntarme con un amigo. Adiós.- Se despidió Onew.

- Verás, me encantaría, pero mamá me espera en casa y no quiero plantarla, para la próxima ¿ok?- Se excusó Minho.

- Claro, adiós.- Se despidió alejándose para luego agitar la mano con una gran sonrisa.

Caminó algo decepcionado, mientras el cielo se oscurecía. Cerró su chaqueta al sentir el viento frío. Miró al cielo, a pesar de ya ser de noche podía notar como las nubes se acumulaban anticipando una lluvia. Se cubrió con la capucha de su chaqueta justo antes de que algunas gotas cayeran.

Su paso era presuroso, sintió una mirada desde el frente. Al levantar la cabeza se encontró con un hombre de rostro cubierto, amenazándolo con un arma. No podía creer que la mala suerte lo persiguiera de ese modo.

- ¡Quítate la chaqueta y entrega todo lo de valor!- Dijo el hombre mientras empujaba al chico contra el suelo mojado. El menor solo accedió a la primera orden, evitando problemas-. El bolso, quiero ver que llevas.-

- Solo es ropa.- Respondió mientras pensaba con preocupación; _"maldición, día de paga"._

- ¡Entrégalo!- Dijo arrebatándoselo de las manos, para registrarlo por completo, encontrando el dinero recién recibido por el chico-. ¿ropa, eh?- Dijo para luego patear el rostro del chico a sus pies.

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos al sentir el golpe, al abrirlos el hombre ya había huido, llevándose su dinero, su chaqueta y con ello dejando la mínima esperanza en el corazón de Taemin.

Se quedó sentado ahí por unos minutos más. Sus lágrimas se derramaban lentamente al pensar en lo que había sucedido y que diría al llegar a casa. Sin chaqueta, sin dinero, maltratado, que regaño recibiría ahora, necesitaba una salvación.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar sin un rumbo, lentamente, completamente mojado. La gente no se preocupaba de su presencia, no volteaba a verlo. Extrañamente sintió un par de ojos sobre él, se volteó para ver al dueño de estos y sonreír derrumbándose en sus brazos.

- ¡Taemin ah!- Gritó preocupado al abrazarlo.

- ¿No te esperaban en casa hyung?- Susurró en su triste alegría.

- Salí a comprar algo, pero eso no importa ahora. Dime que sucedió.- Dijo ayudándolo a incorporarse.

- Me asaltaron, soy un tonto, me quitaron la chaqueta y se llevaron todo mi dinero. No sé que haré, no puedo ir a casa así.-

- Vendrás conmigo.-

- ¿Que?- Susurró mientras la abrigada chaqueta de su hyung cubría sus hombros.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Encontré a Taemin de camino y lo traje conmigo!- Anunció al abrir la puerta-. Espero no te moleste.- Dijo saludando a la mujer que se acercaba.

- Claro que no me molesta, siempre eres bienvenido Taemin.- Dijo antes de notar su estado-. ¿Que te ha pasado?- Dijo tomándolo entre sus brazos como a una delicada muñeca.

- Lo encontré en la calle, lo asaltaron y no puede ir a su casa así.- Respondió el mayor.

- Llévalo a darse una ducha, le pasas ropa seca y bajan a cenar.- Indicó la mujer a su hijo.

En el cuarto de baño, Taemin dejó correr el agua sobre su espalda, tibia, quitando la tensión de sus músculos gentilmente. Decidió salir cuando sus dedos se habían arrugado y su piel ya estaba templada.

Entró en la habitación de Minho, encontrándose con el sentado en la cama, se sentó junto a él en silencio.

- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?-

- Si, gracias.- Respondió sonriendo.

Minho lo abrazó de manera protectora. La piel de Taemin se erizó ante tal contacto. Notó que era ese su momento, no podía dejar todo en su corazón, "Es ahora o nunca", pensó.

Levantó su cabeza desde el pecho del mayor y posó sus labios suavemente en los de este, en un contacto inocente y dulce. Minho sorprendido se paralizó.

Se alejó algo sonrojado y sin mirarlo, posó sus dedos sobre sus labios sin esperar a la respuesta de su hyung ante lo sucedido, pensando en esto como el momento en que sus sueños podrían por fin hacerse realidad. Recordando esa preciosa, suave y perfecta forma, textura y sabor, aún revoloteando en él.

- ¿Que fue...- Minho no se sintió capaz de concretar la frase, detenido por un suspiro confundido.

El menor finalmente vio al rostro de su hyung, notando algo de tristeza en este, ¿era aquello posible?, tal vez las cosas no serían tan perfectas como esperaba. La acostumbrada mala suerte de toda su vida se hacía nuevamente presente.

- Lamento si te molestó. No fue mi intención.-

- No te preocupes por eso.- Respondió acercándose para abrazarlo.

Beso su frente, el chico pensó en esto como una manera de consolarlo sin dañarlo, pero luego besó sus labios fugazmente, un roce temeroso que lo llenaba de nuevas esperanzas.

- Ehh... La ropa está ahí... yo... me... me voy... la... la... la cena te espera.- Dijo sonriendo nervioso antes de salir.

Se vistió rápidamente y corrió tras Minho, quien seguía en el pasillo. Saltó sobre él, provocando que ambos cayeran, Taemin sobre su hyung, quien sonriendo sonrojado veía al menor con una adorable y dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

- Hyung, ¿me quieres?- Preguntó tiernamente.

- No.- Respondió, riendo al notar la dulce cara de desilusión del menor-. No te quiero, te amo Taemin, más que a nada.- Dijo para recibir un inocente beso del menor.

El mayor posó una de sus manos sobre la cintura del maknae, mientras tornaba aquel beso más profundo y apasionado, dando inicio a una exploración, recorriendo y conociendo cada rincón de la boca del menor.

Ambos estaban sumergidos y perdidos en su afecto, sin dar importancia al hecho de estar en medio del pasillo, besándose acostados en el piso.

Sus bocas se separaron cuando se hallaron sin aliento, con sus miradas encontrándose y las temblorosas manos del menor acariciando suave y tímidamente las líneas del rostro del menor.

- Te amo, demasiado, desde el primer momento en que te vi te he tenido en mi mente y en mi corazón, siempre.- Confesó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del castaño.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?- Pronunció sinceramente al sorprenderse con la ternura de tales palabras.

- Eres como mi príncipe.- Expresó con suavidad y timidez.

- ¿Que dices?-

- Mi vida nunca ha sido perfecta, ni siquiera buena, son contados con una mano los momentos más felices de mi vida.- Cerró sus ojos-. Y todos han sido a tu lado.

Minho abrazó con fuerza y ternura a la criatura sobre su torso, quien tras respirar el dulce aroma del mayor continuó.

- Tu eres el príncipe que ha venido desde lejos, me ha rescatado de los males que me oprimen, de quien me enamoro de solo verlo y quien me protege eternamente como eterno es nuestro amor.- Dijo con sus ojos aún cerrados.

- Que tierno suena eso.- Musitó conmovido por tal dulzura.

-Lo sé...- Dijo levantándose-. ...la vida no es un cuento de hadas, pero tú transformas la mía en uno.- Sonrió y abrazó a Minho del cuello, para luego perderse en los dulces y perfectos labios del mayor.

_"Y vivieron felices para siempre..."_

_Nota de la autora: Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia que se me vino a la cabeza por ahí perdida en un mundo mágico... _


End file.
